The End
by Marie Nomad
Summary: After twentyfive years, Xena finally found out about Hercules' fate.


This fic takes place after Old Ares had a Farm. All characters except for Iol and Menne belongs to the people who owns Hercules and Xena; Warrior Princess.   
  
The End  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was cloudy as Gabrielle and Xena walked into town. They were exhausted from the past few months' events. The turmoil of returning after 25 long years of icy slumber and rescuing Eve and losing Joxer. Xena and Gabrielle also spent a year apart in the Norse lands. Now, they are back in Greece.   
  
"Nice place." Gabrielle observed as she got off of her horse. Xena nodded as she followed. Her face was filled with the familiar 'I felt something' expression.  
  
"This place looks familiar to me." Xena muttered as the two strolled into town. "Oh well."   
  
"Gang way!" A young man ordered as he dashed through the street and passed the two in at a speed that would rival that of Hermes.  
  
Xena noticed that everyone else in the street just kept on doing as if nothing was wrong. A couple of people did glance at a house beside the Blacksmith's shop and that was it.  
  
She glanced at her sword sheath. It was in bad need of repair after a long time in ice and all the use it had been through as well as some much needed horse shoes. "Come'on, Gabrielle. We better go to that blacksmith's shop over there."   
  
The two went to the Blacksmith's shop. It was your typical shop, it had various metal ornaments on it and a sign of Hephaestus, the god of fire and one of Xena's victims. Black smoke bellowed out of the smokestack and the clinging and clanging of metal against metal can be heard in a chiming way.   
  
"Excuse me?" Xena asked as the two entered the shop, leaving their horses outside.  
  
An old man wearilly looked up and Xena's jaw dropped. He had bright blue eyes and a weary expression. His long hair was streaked with yellow and gray and an broken amulet hung off of his neck. "X-Xena? Gabrielle?" He whispered as he came forward.  
  
"Iolaus." Gabrielle said as she stared at the old man. She had forgotton how much time passed ever since Joxer died. Other than the gods (or in Ares' case former god), Eve, and a very few other mortals, they haven't seen any close friends.  
  
"Hello, Iolaus." Xena smiled as the man came up to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Took you long enough." He spat as Xena stood there stunned. Her cheek stung more than any blow from a god. He glared at Gabrielle. "Good to see you too."  
  
Xena rubbed her cheek slowly. "Why?" She whispered.  
  
"Herc sacrificed _everything_ for you and your baby." Iolaus muttered as he sat down. "You didn't even bother to find us. Until now."  
  
"We were gone for 25 years." Gabrielle explained as a tear came out of her eye. "We've been busy."  
  
"Yeah, taking care of my dear old Dad." Another voice came out of the darkness.  
  
The two looked over to see a darkly dressed man came out of the shadows. He have brown leather pants and a dark shirt. "Evan, don't do it." Iolaus warned, "Xena, Gabrielle, this is Evander."  
  
"You hate her as much as I do." Evander said as he gracefully walked around the two. His dark eyes and dark hair made him almost a mirror image of Ares. "Why, Xena?"  
  
Xena nearly choked. "Ares' son?"   
  
The man nodded very slowly.  
  
Evander's face was filled with anger and sorrow and bits and traces of betrayal. She heard so much about the boy. How he had managed to bring Hera and Zeus together and accidentally freed the titans. How he could do things with his mind that would rival a god's power. How he was born to be Hercules' eventual destroyer and had avoided that fate. Maybe. "Ares saved my life." Xena replied shortly. "He saved Gabrielle and Eve too."  
  
"So did Hercules." Evander argured.  
  
"Ares sacrificed everything he had to save Gabrielle and Eve."  
  
"So did Hercules." Evander's eyes lit up. "I sacrificed a hell of a lot of power twenty-five years ago, just so Hercules will get off easy. Damn it, all you can think about was your precious Ares. Hercules is suffering a worst fate than Ares now!"  
  
"He lost his strength?" Gabrielle guessed.  
  
"No."  
  
Xena looked around. "The gods did something to him so he can't interfear."  
  
"Yeah. They also took a few precautions so if they die, they will still have their revenge." Iolaus said as he looked down. "Dite told me all she could but she was cursed by Athena herself so she couldn't tell either you or Gabrielle. But, I kept on hoping that you would remember us and come to us."  
  
"Can't you just come to me?"  
  
"Can't." Evander explained, "Hermes, God of Travelers, made sure that our paths don't cross unless you come to us. You haven't killed him yet, Princess."  
  
Gabrielle stepped back. "Wait, what happened to you? Where's Hercules?"  
  
"This way." Iolaus said as he led them to the house next door. It was a spacious house with a small tidy garden in the front. It was beautiful but looked like it haven't been cared for in a long time. "Menne!" He screamed out as a woman ran through the door. She was as tall as Xena with long brownish/blondish hair. Her eyes were a pair of sapphires. She was slim and had the body of an athlete.   
  
"Yeah?" She asked as she looked over at Xena and Gabrielle and gave a murderous glare. "So, this is Xena and Gabrielle?"  
  
"Yes. How's Herc feeling?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not too good, Uncle. He's feeling worst and I had Iol go and get some more opium for the pain."  
  
"Opium?" Xena repeated.   
  
"Strong stuff." Menne replied, "I guess you can see him. Just to see what you had caused him."  
  
"And the reason I must kill you." Evander spoke with a tone that made Xena realize how strong Ares' blood can run through a demigod.  
  
"I won't be killed by the likes of you. I have killed scores of gods."   
  
"I know! They were my relatives!" Evander screamed, "Just get in there." He waved his hand and the two women felt a 'shove' on their backs.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked forward and looked into a dimly lit room. It was very clean and had flowers everywhere in pots. Bowls of crushed herbs and water were also on the shelves. Finally, lying there in a big bed was a big man with long hair and a beard. His body was covered in blanket and he moaned in pain. Slowly, as if fighting a battle, he opened his eyes. "Xena?" He spoke softly.  
  
"Hercules." Xena almost sobbed out seeing a man who's strength and heart was as strong as hers. The man who saved her soul and life was dying.  
  
"Haven't seen you in years." He moaned as he jerked his head to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry. By the light, I'm so sorry." Xena said as Gabrielle fought the urge to throw up. "Here, maybe I can help." She went to the man's bed and slowly pull back the covers to see if she could apply a few pressure points to ease the pain.  
  
"Pressure points doesn't work." Iolaus said, "I tried."  
  
Xena ignored him as she looked at the body. Hercules' muscles were still firm despite the obvious length of time he spent in the bed. The man's face turned red as Xena sighed. Even after all these years, Hercules was still a modest demigod fortunately, nudity never bother her. The only thing that was on his body was a lion like hide that was attached to his back, legs, and arms. At first, Xena thought that some god had grown fur on his body but after a closer inspection, it turned out to be an old cloak that had attached itself to Hercules' shapely body. The warrior placed the blanket on top of the shivering man.  
  
"It's a curse." Iolaus explained, "Athena put that cloak on him and cursed it. It causes the wearer great pain and torment for the rest of his life. We _did_ try everything to save him. We tried everything. We tried finding some cures, we tried going to the various gods, I even tried reaching Michael himself but nothing."  
  
"Did you try..." Gabrielle asked as she tried not to speak of the word.  
  
"Kill him? Yes, we did." Evander spoke up, "But the cloak prevents anyone and anything short of natural old age to kill him."  
  
Xena immediately noticed how young Hercules seemed. "And since Hercules is part god..."  
  
"He'll live a very long life." Iolaus finished, "He doesn't even need to eat now."  
  
"Of course there's a way to save him." Evander said as he smiled at Xena.  
  
"No!" Hercules screamed as loud as he could, "Don't."  
  
"No, Evander! Not that way." Iolaus argued for Hercules who started coughing in pain again.  
  
"The gods used this as a way of revenge." Xena calculated, "And so, the only way to end the curse is to kill me."  
  
"We're not sure about that. It's a theory." Iolaus said as he looked down.  
"No, don't do it." Hercules pleaded.  
  
"Yo!" A voice screamed as the group looked to see a young dark man bounding through the door, "The mighty Iol is back!" He glanced over at Xena and Gabrielle and beamed, "And who are these charming ladies? Howdy, I'm Iol, entertainer extodinare."  
  
"And my son." Iolaus added, "Iol, this is Xena and Gabrielle. Xena, Gabrielle, this is my son, Iolaus the Second or as everyone else calls him Iol."  
  
"The boundless pain in the ass!" Menne said sharply.  
  
"Oh! You really like me and you know it." Iol said with a cocky grin. Gabrielle and Xena glanced at each other in confusion. Iol didn't look a thing like his father. He was a head taller than Iolaus and had dark skin. His clothes were bright with a dark robe like a jester. Maybe, he did have some resemblence after all. "So, you two finally showed up. About damn time. Heard all about you." Iol looked up and down Gabrielle, "My dad told me you had much longer hair and where's the staff?"  
  
Gabrielle stepped back in shock. "Ummm... I gave those up about f- twenty-some years ago."  
  
"Nice." He said as he grinned. Then he got out a bottle and handed it to Iolaus, "Here you go, Dad."  
  
"Thanks." Iolaus accepted the bottle and gave his friend a small sip. "Here you go big guy."  
  
"Thanks." Hercules gasped as he smiled a little. "It feels a little better."  
  
Evander glared at Xena with dark eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
"Look, Menne, can you finish up something of mine in the forge?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Sure." Menne went to the forge as Xena smiled at Hercules, "Nice daughter."  
  
Hercules laughed painfully. "She's not my daughter."  
  
"She's not?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, her parents were Jason and Lilith. They're friends of ours until that attack on the Academy. Menne was just a baby but Herc rose her like she's his own daughter. Herc also rose Evander after his mother died."  
  
"I love her like a sister." Evander explained.  
  
"That's sweet." Gabrielle remarked smiling.   
  
"Xena." Hercules said softly, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He glanced around to the other people. "Alone? Please?"  
  
Xena nodded as she glared at everyone else in the room. "Of course."  
  
Iolaus' face paled. "Herc, don't do anything drastic."  
  
Hercules smiled his warmest smile at his life long friend. "I won't."  
  
Iolaus nodded and gestured everyone to get out. Evander stood still. "You too, son." Hercules urged.  
  
Evander's eyes misted slightly as he glared at Xena. "Don't do anything to him." He warned as run out in a blur.  
  
Gabrielle sighed as she looked at Xena and Hercules. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she walked away. One-by-one the group left in their own directions. Xena sighed as she sat down in the chair.   
  
"Where does it hurt?" Xena asked as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Everywhere." Hercules spoke, "Xena, please."  
  
"No. I won't kill you. Please, Hercules, don't ask me to do that."  
  
"You *coff* can. You're a killer. You killed most of the gods on Olympus."  
  
"That's different. I didn't love them. I don't want to kill you. Please, don't make me do it now."  
  
"So much pain, Xena. I've been dead before." Hercules whispered, "I'm an old man. Just do it."  
  
"No. There must be a way out of this. Both of us must live."  
  
"No, you." Hercules got up with strength he didn't have before he saw Xena. "You must live. You are an inspiration to everyone. It's meant to be. People see me as the son of Zeus. People see you as the Bringer of Light. The time of Olympus had passed. My time had passed."  
  
"No! You'll live longer than me. If you get through this curse, you will be able to inspire more people than me. I don't want you to die. I lost too many friends."  
  
"You still have Gabrielle, my sister, Eve... and Ares."  
  
"I don't love him like I love you." Xena said softly, "I can't do it. I don't want to do what I tried to do over thirty years ago. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Hercules took another deep breath as he lay back down, "You changed, Xena. That's why I want you to do it. Please, do it."  
  
"What about Iolaus and those other three?"  
  
"Iolaus knows my wishes. Menne, Iol, and Evander are grown up and they would understand."  
  
Xena didn't say anything as she clutched her chakram in habit. Hercules was in pain and he hid it well.   
  
"Please, you owe me." Hercules begged finally, "I saved Eve and you. You owe me."  
  
"I did owe you." Xena repeated. If Hercules was a stranger or some other man, she would've killed him already. But he was different. He was Hercules. The man who pointed her to the light and changed her life forever. She had already lost many friends thanks to her long sleep, she couldn't lose another. Yet, the look on his face radiated with dispair and agony. "Damn the gods." She growled as she looked up. "How do you want the death?"  
  
Hercules smiled slightly as he looked up at the Warrior Princess. "Stab me in the chest. The heart. Iolaus and Zeus died like that."  
  
Xena grabbed her sword. "Okay, hold still."  
  
Suddenly, Xena was lifted into the air. "Sorry, Hercules." Evander said he came in from the door. Tears came down his cheeks. "I can't let you do this. I can't let you die."  
  
"Put me down!" Xena ordered as she grabbed her Chakaram and flung it at her captor.   
  
Evander rose his other hand and caught the weapon. However, his grip on Xena faltered and the Warrior Princess fell to the ground with sword still in hand.   
  
"This is your last chance, Evander." Xena said, "This is as hard on you as it is on me. I'm the only one who can help him."  
  
"I know. You can die!" Evander screamed as Xena felt her body being flung out of the window.  
  
"Xena!" Hercules screamed out as Iolaus, Iol, Menne, and Gabrielle ran into the room to see Evander flew out of the room and attacked Xena.   
  
Xena ran as Evander followed. Normally, she would fight him where he is but there were too many people there. No, she needed to fight this hotheaded demigod in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Finally, the two warriors were in a nice open field. "Nice field." Evander spoke as he dug into his pockets, "I wanted to go all out on you, Princess."  
  
"I have fought your father and won."  
  
Evander went into fighter's position. "I am not my father." With a yell, He flew the Chakaram at the woman.  
  
Xena smirked as she leapt into the air and caught her weapon. "Nice try, boy."  
  
"I'm as old as you are, Princess." Evander said as he smirked as well. He flew into the air and attacked Xena.  
  
The two exchanged blows with their swords. Xena was fast and was hard to grasp. She noticed how much of a fighter Evander was.   
  
Evander was fast and was trained by Hercules, Iolaus, and the Academy. Blood of the God of War and Nemises, a former assiassin, flowed through this young man's veins. Xena was his age physically. She was trained by Ares and many warlords. Constant battling and honing of skills made her strong and powerful. That and her connection to the Light gave her the power to kill gods. Of course, Evander is mortal and is tougher than the average god when it comes down to it.   
  
Meanwhile, Iolaus, Gabrielle, Iol, Menne, and Hercules went to the battle. Iol and Menne were carring Hercules in a stretcher as Iolaus and Gabrielle went ahead.   
  
"I hope Xena didn't kill Evander."  
  
"She didn't. Evander is a very powerful guy." Iolaus said, "Herc and I trained him outselves."  
  
"Did he ever fought Ares?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No. He never even saw him. Ares always wore some sort of mask. I tried to tell Evan and even show him what Ares looked like. I even had Iphicles put on a disguise." Iolaus sighed, "Come on." The sounds of battle drew near as the group saw Evander and Xena fighting. Xena was holding back somewhat only aiming at the non-vital areas. Unfortunately, Evander was in for blood.  
  
"They both look like they're doing okay." Iol said in relief.  
  
"For now." Iolaus said as he said, "Evander!"  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle cried out.  
  
The two fought on ignoring their friends' pleas. "Stubborn bastards." Iol muttered as he tried to look for an opening.   
  
"If anyone can hear me," Iolaus pleaded, "please, stop those two. Now!"  
  
Xena and Evander backed off of each other panting. "Not bad, princess." Evander huffed as he grabbed his sword and flew to the woman.  
  
In a flash of pink and sparkles, Aphrodite appeared in the way and the sword was shoved into her stomach.  
  
"No!" Evander screamed as he let go of the sword. "Aphrodite?"  
  
"Aphrodite?" Xena repeated confused.  
  
The Goddess of Love stood there staring at the sword in her chest. "That was my favorite outfit!" She screamed, "Get it out! Get it out!"  
  
"Sorry." Evander said as he pulled the sword out of his aunt's body.  
  
Aphrodite nodded as she closed the hole in her outfit. "Thanks, Evan. Now, what's the idea of attacking Xena like that?!"  
  
"Well... I..."  
  
"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! She is like a major major killer! You're lucky she was holding back for your sake."  
  
"She was about to kill Hercules."  
  
"So! I love Hercules like you do." Aphrodite smiled to her sick brother, "But, Herc is suffering majorly. It breaks my heart to see that."  
  
"But if I kill Xena..."  
  
"I know. I know. That's why I took so long to get here." Aphrodite explained, "I'm really splitsville with this entire thing. Xena and Gabrielle are great and somewhat my best friends."  
  
"They killed your husband." Evander pointed out.  
  
"I know." Aphrodite began to cry, "Oh, Hephy... but that was only because Xena was protecting her daughter."  
  
"Evander." Hercules moaned as Iolaus and Menne helped him up. "Please, let Xena kill me."  
  
"I can't." Evander spoke, "You... you're the only one I was able to relate to. You... please... I lost so many."  
  
"You will never lose me." Hercules spoke as he gazed into the younger man's eyes. "As long as you remember your mortal heart, I will be with you." Hercules groaned in pain again as he was eased to the ground.   
  
"Hercules." Iolaus said as he knelt down to his best friend.   
  
"The pain." Hercules gritted his teeth. "Looks like I'll be going ahead of you. I'll meet you later?"  
  
"Yeah, later." Iolaus and Hercules locked eyes as the smaller man swollowed a lump in his throat. "Say hi to Jason and the others for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Uncle Herc, I'll miss you too." Iol said as he tried to grin. "I really loved those travels."  
  
"Me too, you and your father have the same heart and the same stubborn spirit. Watch out for the others."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Menne came close as Hercules graced her face. "I wish you don't have to go." She said as she grabbed his hand.   
  
"We all go sometime. This is my time, Alchemene. You are as strong as both of your blood parents."  
  
"You will always be my father." Menne cried as Gabrielle knelt down.  
  
"Hercules, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be, Gabrielle." Hercules smiled, "Thank you for keeping Xena safe."  
  
Gabrielle laughed. "Me? Keeping Xena safe? You were the one who saved her soul."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "You kept her soul safe. You are her light. You saved her where I couldn't. Thank you for doing what I couldn't do."  
  
"We kinda keep each other safe." Gabrielle admitted. "I'll make sure no one will forget you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, Hercules!!!" Aphrodite sobbed as she went down and held her brother to her chest. "I... I wish I had done more."  
  
"You did plenty, sis."  
  
"I... I mean... *sob* most of my family are dead! Ares is mortal! You will be dead soon. I don't know if I can handle it. I'm not strong like you or Xena."  
  
"Aphrodite." Hercules looked up, "You are one of the strongest gods I know. Only someone with your stength can handle your losses especially after leading a life of comfort. Besides, you are love. Love is very strong. It is the strongest force on Earth."  
  
"Awww... hey, if you see Hephy can you tell him, I love him?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
Aphrodite smiled and then got up. Hercules was one of the few men who keep their word with every ounce of intention. As one, the group spead out as Xena came forward. "I have to do it quickly." Xena said as she knelt down. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you. I was selfish and scared to find what happened to you."  
  
"No need." Hercules whispered, "You were busy. How was Ares?"  
  
"He's a farmer."  
  
"Say what?!" Iol exclaimed.  
  
"Farmer?" Evander repeated.  
  
"Ares?! God of War?! A farmer?!" Iolaus cried out as memories of an Ares look-a-like farmer flashed through his mind.  
  
"Long story." Xena replied, "I gave him a farm and he's living in it."  
  
"Good." Hercules muttered, "Can you do me a favor after you kill me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Tell Evander where Ares is. Evander and Ares will need each other."  
  
Xena nodded toward the young demigod. "I'll get him there."  
  
Hercules tilted his head over to Evander. "Evander, please, give Ares a chance. He now has a mortal heart. Find out what he's like. This is your chance, son."  
  
"I'll try." Evander spoke, "But only for you."  
  
"Good. I'm ready." Hercules closed his eyes, "Just make it quick."  
  
Xena's ice blue eyes watered up as she forced every ounce of sorrow down her throat. Her face hardened as she rose the dagger into the air. "Please, Micheal, let him die." Xena prayed as she plunged the dagger into the man's heart. Swirls of gold and light circled the wound as Xena clutched on to the weapon. Hercules smiled softly as his head arched up.   
  
"Thank you..." He muttered as Iolaus ran to his side and clutched his hand. A strange sense of Deja vu overcame him as he closed his eyes. Every ounce of life drained out of his body and for the first time in over two years he felt at ease and the need to sleep forever.  
  
"Hercules? By the Light." Iolaus felt his friend's hand grow cold. The man shivered as he felt tears threaten to overwhelm him. He now knew what it was like to see his best friend dead by the hand of another. How did Hercules survive seeing his friend die so many times is beyond him. Slowly, he put the hand down and he got up. "Iol, guys, we better get going."  
  
"I'll go and get the casket." Evander said as he glared at Xena and then his face soften. "He does look better than he had in weeks." He muttered as he walked off.  
  
"Herc wanted to be buried by his mother." Iolaus explained as Xena and Gabrielle looked on. He knelt down and removed the cloak from the body. "Let's get this off."  
  
Xena knelt down and yanked the dagger out of Hercules chest and for once cursed her ability to kill gods.   
  
Aphrodite created an identical set of clothes to what Hercules usually wore and formed them on his body. "There you go, bro. You always loved that outift. Don't ask me why." "We have to go to Thebes fast." Iolaus said, "Herc still have enemies and there's plenty of people who would want to display his body."  
  
"I'll take you there." Aphrodite said, "Might be a little bumpy, but it's safe."  
  
"Do it." Xena said as Evander came back with a long wooden box.   
  
The group held hands as Iolaus put his free hand on Hercules' chest. "One last time." He said as the Goddess of Love extends her power and they vanished.  
  
A second later, Xena looked on as Evander floated Hercules' body into the box. Iol and Menne clamped the lid on tight as Iolaus and Evander dug into the earth next to another grave.  
  
"He always wanted a simple burial." Aphrodite commented, "No glamor, no glitz, just him and his friends."  
  
"Yeah." Iolaus said, "Herc always just wanted simple stuff but that can't happen sometimes. He's an incredible man."  
  
"He wanted to be a simple man." Xena replied, "That's all." She looked down at her blood soaked hands. "I can't believe I did it."  
  
"You just ended his suffering." Gabrielle said, "He wanted it that way."  
  
"But I shouldn't have done it." Xena argued, **But what else could you do?** A voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
  
"You did." Iolaus said as he and Evander came up. "I'll miss Herc for the rest of my life. He made me into what I am today. There were so many times when Hercules would go to Hades himself to bring me back. He had so much faith in me that I can't let him down."   
  
"He was like a father to me." Evander said, "He knew what it was like to be ignored like he was."  
  
"You'll have a chance to have Ares' attention." Xena replied, "Ares is a changed man. He sacrificed everything for me."  
  
"We'll see." Evander said as Iol and Menne came up.  
  
"It's done." Iol said.  
  
Xena sang loudly as the group began to bury the body. Aphrodite was the only one who wasn't doing anything except cry. Her brother is dead now. Someday, Ares would suffer the same fate. Either he would die by a disease, or by a fight or even by old age, he would die. "Oh, Herky. Ares." She sobbed.  
  
*****  
  
After everything was done, Iolaus stared at the tombstone. It was nothing extravagant but it was what he wanted. On the stone was the words 'Hercules, friend, father, and world's greatest hero'. "How long will it be till it's my turn?" He asked the tombstone.  
  
"Hopefully, not for a very long time." Aphrodite commented.  
  
"I'm sorry." Xena said as she crossed her arms. "Iolaus, I wish I had known."  
  
"It's my fault. I should've told you." Aphrodite said, "But my bro and me were forced not to tell. I should've thought of a way to tell you but I was just..."  
  
"You were overwhelmed, Dite." Iolaus comforted and wrapped his arms around the Goddess of Love, "It's okay. You lost your family. Your husband after such a short time. I know how short a year can be to an immortal. I know what it's like." He meant every word. Aphrodite had always been his favorite. She was one of the few gods that actually cared about Hercules and him. True, she was selfish, but what Olympian god isn't?   
  
"Will you be okay?" Gabrielle asked her long time friend. She knew the pain of losing friends. The way it felt when Joxer died for her still stung her heart. Joxer shouldn't have died. Hercules shouldn't have died. Why must fate be so cruel?  
  
"I guess. I've been through many things in my life." Iolaus said softly, "I've been dead, so I know that Herc is a peace. I'll meet up with him, someday. Kinda one of the perks of being dead once. You knew what's going to happen."  
  
"Someday." Evander repeated as the sun peeked out of the clouds as it was setting. For a second, he could hear Hercules brushing his hair like he used to do when he was a small child. "Father." He muttered.  
  
The bard looked up and went to a nearby rock. Gabrielle felt her muse speaking. It had been such a long time since she wrote and now she needed to write. It was the least she could do to have everyone know about Hercules and Xena's love for him. She couldn't do anything for Hercules now, but she could endured his legacy. She grabbed her quill and scroll and started writing. She wrote out the entire tragic story about the cursed cloak and the pain of relieving Hercules of that agony. She wrote about how Xena shedded tears as she held the dagger in her hand. She wrote about how the Goddess of Love wept at the loss of another family member. She wrote about how two children of Hercules who weren't truely his children by blood lost their father.   
  
She finished with these words:  
  
##And so, Hercules closed his eyes and his soul finally left the Earth. Xena, the Warrior Princess, did what Ares had trained her to do so many years ago. She had killed Hercules to save him from the agony. However, she didn't do it out of anger or revenge. She did it out of love and compassion. I don't know if it was truly right. Evander was still angry to Xena and I don't blame him. But what other choice is there? How much is one life compared to another? I guess, the philosophers would be talking about this for years to come. Hercules will live on, in our hearts and our dreams. We must remember him so we can honor him. We must remember him for his heart that was twice as strong as his strength. He is Hercules. The warrior and friend. The man who saved Xena and many others from the fate of serving evil. We must remember his life more than his death. He is our friend and I will miss him.##  
  
Fin?  
  
  



End file.
